1. Field
The present invention relates to a dishwasher.
2. Background
In general, a dishwasher is a machine for removing dirt remaining on objects, which are received in a washing chamber thereof and to be washed, using wash water. However, when it is to wash the objects such as dishes, it is difficult to remove the dirt such as smudged garbage adhered to dishes by simply using only the wash water. To remove such as the smudged garbage, dishwashers that can supply moisture, mist, steam, and the like has been recently developed. Theses dishwashers have an advantage in that the smudged garbage adhered to the dishes can be soaked in water by supplying high temperature steam and thus easily removed. However, such dishwashers have a drawback in that an additional device for supplying the steam is required. The additional device for supplying the steam causes reduction of a dish receiving space of the dishwasher and thus an amount of the dishes that can be received in the dish receiving space is reduced. This cannot satisfy users who wish to wash a large amount of dishes at a time. In addition, this makes an internal structure of the dishwasher complicated and maintenance not easy.